moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Nordia Tuuli
Physical Description Personality & Motives Background Life In life, Nordia lived in what she believes to be the outskirts of Darkshire or Ravenhill. Her name was Rinella Toppus and she lived a terribly boring life. She did not have any real education and could not read. She worked as a barmaid until her death at about 20. Unlife Nordia awoke with little memory, as is not uncommon. She trained with Aros Aleril in the skills of a Deathstalker. By the time she was aiding in Silverpine Forest, Aros had fallen into some trouble with the Forsaken. Fearful for his favorite protoge, he whisked her away to Orgimmar on the first zepplin out of Tirisfal. He arranged for her to be accepted into the Horde's main force. She stayed in Durotar while he went back to Tirisfal. He was killed the night of his arrival back to his home. Nordia does not know the reason he was killed. She assumes he stole some secret and sold it, being the money monger he was. In reality, he had been instilling 'treacherous' viewpoints in his students. The rest of his students were killed as well, because of the thoughts instill in them. Nordia had found sanctuary in the Horde, lest the Forsaken bear the wrath of Thrall. Nordia found more joy with the Horde than she ever did with the Forsaken. Her Deathstalker training proved very useful to Troop 146. Soon she found her way up the ranks to Stone Guard, then Blood Guard, and eventually to a Legionaire. Nordia faced many insults, jeers, and occasionally a physical assault or two because of her loyalty to the Horde. Oddly enough, thoes insults came from Trolls, Orcs, and Tauren, but not Forsaken. Her general did not take kindly to these insults and defnded her. Punishments were issued for those in his troop who dared cause trouble. Outside of his troop, the general would defend her in the means that were appropriate. Mostly, he'd let her fight her own battles when the dispute was not in the troop. Because of this, Nordia grew fiercely loyal to her general. Eventually, she was accapted throughout the Horde as an effective leader in the battlefield and a true member of the Horde- as much as she could be, at least. There were a few problems, though. While she was trained to be a Deathstaker, she was captured often. Once by the Amani Trolls, once by a farmer in Westfall, once by a small team of Alliance soldiers in Duskwood, and once in Warsong. All the times she managed to escape on her own. Her captors never got any information, though Nordia did. She picked up a few words in Common and spied a few maps with marking on them. The Trolls, however, merely wanted to see how effective they could shrink or her head or somesuch... at least that's what she gathered. Nordia was stationed in the Plaguelands when she was captured for a final time by the Alliance. She was interrogated, tortured, and stripped of her tabard and daggers. She still said not a word. They learned of her rank, however, from a special marking on her tabard. They began to kill other members of the Horde military right in front of her. Some begged, others screamed at the Alliance, others were silent. The worst were the ones who understood that if Nordia just spoke up, gave the Alliance what they wanted, and they looked at her with empty, pleading eyes. A few times Nordia almost broke and gave the Alliance her name at least. But she did not. After that, they delved into her mind via magic, which she had no defense against. They found the information they wanted. After some more torture, they ran her through with a spear until all signs of life had disappeared. Present Day Tales & Stories Family Category:Forsaken Category:Horde Category:Horde Death Knight